


Accelerator's Rules on How to Be a Villain

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Daily Fiction Challenge 2019 [24]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: If you can't be heartless and hard-hearted, then go be a hero instead.
Series: Daily Fiction Challenge 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240082
Kudos: 2





	Accelerator's Rules on How to Be a Villain

1\. Damage the enemy. If you can't bring the power, don't bother showing up. If you can't hurt your enemies, then stay home and out of the way. Villains do damage.

2\. Be ruthless about those who get in your way. If you can't be heartless and hard-hearted, then go be a hero instead. Villains get the job done, no matter what, no matter who they have to hurt.

3\. Commit to your goals. If you're going to cause mass destruction, destroy it all. Be powerful enough to leave the rest unhurt. If your goal just happens to be that no one lays a finger on your sister… Well.

"I'll show you a real villain aesthetic!" He throws back his head and laughs.


End file.
